


The Winstons

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: A couple of wedding rings and "I do's" later, Johnny is no longer a Cade and Dallas has everything he's ever wanted. Now comes the challenge of tackling married life.





	The Winstons

**Author's Note:**

> You have to pretend that gay marriage was legal back then or this won't be any fun! :)

Buck yawned as he walked upstairs from the bar, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He kicked the door to Dallas's room open and sat one of the mugs down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Come on, kiddo. Rise and shine." He called to Dally, who was still snoring away beneath the covers with Pig, Buck's loyal old mutt, laying at the foot of his bed.

Dallas groaned and slunk down further beneath his blanket.

Buck rolled his eyes and grabbed up a pillow, giving Dal a good whack with it. The younger man took a swing at his pal, but Buck caught his fist with a grin.

"Come on now, fella. You don't wanna fight old buck on your weddin' day do ya?" He chuckled at Dally. "I don't much think the pictures'll turn out with a black and blue groom."

Dallas sat up in bed, rubbing tired eyes. "I'd kick your sorry ass all the way down town and back." He growled. 

"Yeah, yeah. Drink your coffee, grouch. I'm gonna go fry us up some eggs or somethin'." Buck yawned, whistling for Pig to follow him back downstairs.

Dallas reached for the coffee on the nightstand and gulped it down quickly, standing from the bed then and grabbing up a towel to go take a shower.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Buck yelled from downstairs. "Best man's gotta smell nice too ya know!"

Dallas rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door, rubbing over his tired face still as he got the water going and stepped into the shower.

It was cold at first but that was alright. He needed a good wake up call. He also needed something to confirm that this was all real and he wasn't dreaming. He was really getting married today. 

.........

"Let's go boys! Rise and shine!" Darry called down the hallway from where he was fixing breakfast in the kitchen. "Come on! Time to get up!"

Ponyboy threw his covers off as soon as he opened his eyes and jumped up out of bed. He wasn't even the one getting married today and he was still this excited.

"Johnny!" He called, opening the door to the next bedroom. They'd had an addition built onto the house a few months back. It was mostly to give Steve and Soda their own room but they'd added one extra bedroom as well. It turned out to be a good call because now Johnny was living with them, and Dallas staid over most nights.

"Johnny come on. Get up." Pony called to him again, walking over to the bed and giving his arm a gently shake.

Johnny stirred slowly before opening his eyes and sitting up in bed. "What time is it?" He yawned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Eight thirty I think." Pony told him as he stood from his bed.

"Well good mornin' Mr. Winston." Steve grinned, stepping into the room with Sodapop at his side. 

"He ain't Mr. Winston yet, smartie." Pony spoke up. "They gotta get married first."

"Hey don't get smart with me, kid." Steve frowned at Pony.

"Hey, come on. No fightin' today." Soda intervened quickly. "How ya feelin' Johnny?" He asked then, turning his attention to the sleepy boy who was still  
rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I don't know...." Johnny yawned before giving a shy smile. "Kinda nervous I guess."

"Well don't you worry about a thing." Soda assured him. "We're all gonna make sure everything goes over perfect for ya."

"Boys! Come eat!" Darry called from the kitchen. "We got places to be today!"

"We're comin', we're comin'." Pony sighed as they all filed out of Johnny's room and to the kitchen table.

"Foods on the table." Darry said as he took the coffee pot off the stove and poured himself a cup.

Steve went right to the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate cake.

"Steven...." Soda warned him.

"What?" Steve asked, his mouth already full of cake when he turned back around. 

"You eat cake now and you ain't gonna have any at the reception tonight." Soda told him sternly. 

"Aw come on now. One piece ain't gonna hurt." Steve argued, cutting himself a piece of the cake.

"One. That's it." Soda sighed. "No more. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." Steve grinned, sitting down next to his fiancé with a large piece of cake in his hand and crumbs already all over his face.

The front door opened up then and Two Bit stepped in with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Who's ready to get hitched!?" He cackled happily, grabbing Johnny up in a big hug when he came into the kitchen. 

"Hey now put me down." Johnny started to laugh as Two Bit squeezed him.

"Two Bit sit down and eat somethin'." Darry said. "We ain't gonna have time to get anything else till supper tonight." 

Two Bit, still grinning, sat Johnny down and ruffled his hair affectionately before taking a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Pony did you get your speech done?" Darry asked his little brother.

"Yep." Pony confirmed.

"Practiced it too?" Darry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Darry. It's fine." Pony assured him. "I got it. I promise."

"Alright, good." Darry nodded, finally taking his spot at the head of the table. "Now let's talk about some things here." He sat one of Pony's notebooks down on the table in front of him, where he had his to do list jotted down.

.......

"You ready?" Buck asked his buddy, clapping him on the shoulder while Dallas used the mirror behind the bar to help him fix his troublesome tie.

"Yeah I'm ready." Dallas confirmed, finally managing to straighten out the tie. "Hey how are you gettin' back here if I'm takin' the car on my honeymoon?"

"I got the truck, remember?" Buck reminded him. "Now come on. Let's go before we're late."

"Alright, alright. I'm ready." Dallas replied, buttoning the coat on his tux back up as he followed Buck out to the car.

"Pig! Let's go!" Buck whistled and called to the dog, opening the door for the mutt to jump up into the back seat while Dallas opened the passenger door and got in.

"Come on, man!" Dallas ushered him.

"Hold your horses now." Buck smiled as he came around to the front of the car and started it up. "Ya know, kid, I never thought I'd live to see the great Dallas Winston married off." 

Dally offered him a rather offensive hand gesture with a little smart ass grin to go along with it.

"Well hey, whatever it is that's turned ya around, I'm glad you're happy, bud." Buck replied, giving him a joking knock to the back of the head.

"Thanks, man." Dal chuckled quietly, fixing his hair in the car mirror.

They made it to the Curtis house a few minutes later and were greeted by Ponyboy at the door.

"Dal you can't go in yet." The youngest Greaser told his friend, stopping him and Buck from going inside.

"Why not?" Dallas asked, frowning.

"Johnny's gettin' ready still. Go around the house to the back." Pony told him. "Hurry everybody's already here."

Dallas turned and hurried around the house to the backyard where almost all of the Greasers in town were seated in brought lawn chairs, a space left down the middle of the yard so their was still an aisle to the alter.

Dallas felt his heart begin to race and he hesitated a little on that first step down he aisle.

"You're alright, kiddo." Buck assured him, nudging him along. 

Dallas managed to shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach quick and made his way to the alter. It wasn't doubt. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life. It was more of the thought that he may not be good enough for Johnny that plagued his mind.

"There he is." Steve smiled and smacked his shoulder when he got up to the alter. "You ready, buddy?" 

Dallas took in a deep breath and let it out again, calming himself. He wasn't gonna let anything ruin this day for him. He was marrying the love of his life and he couldn't be happier or more excited. Fuck his nerves. He was way more than ready for this.

"You better believe it." He smiled at Steve. 

Darry's old high school buddy had since become a minister and had agreed to officiate the wedding for practically nothing. Good thing for them. Finding a local priest to do the job had been pretty difficult.

"Stand here, son." The Pastor told him, motioning for him to step closer to the middle of the makeshift alter. Buck and Steve stepped up behind him as well, lining themselves up just in time for the fiddle player, an old friend of Mr. Curtis, to start up the 'here comes the bride' tune.

Johnny's groomsmen came down the aisle first. Soda pop, followed by Two Bit, and finally Ponyboy. 

Dally sucked in another deep breath. He knew what came next.

Darry stepped out from the back door, holding his arm out and Johnny took it, stepping outside behind him.

Dally's heart stopped. 

Everyone stood from their chairs as Darry brought Johnny down the aisle.

Buck nudged Dally's arm with a grin and Dallas took in another shaky breath. It was out of excitement this time. He couldn't wait.

"You may be seated." The minister told everyone once Johnny made it up to the alter, still holding on to Darry's arm. 

Dallas smiled wider than he'd ever smiled before.

"Who gives this young man to be married?" The minister asked.

"I do." Darry answered, then slowly letting go of Johnny's arm and letting him take hold of Dally's hands.

Dallas felt a knot form in his throat. 

"You look great, baby." He whispered to Johnny, giving his hand a little squeeze.

That smile Johnny gave back almost knocked Dallas off his feet.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today...." the minister started. Dallas was too distracted to pay much attention. He just kept looking into Johnny's eyes. 

"Dallas, repeat after me...." the minister's words eventually snapped him from his trance. "I Dallas...." 

"I Dallas...." He repeated.

"Take you, Johnny...."

"Take you Johnny...."

"To be my husband..."

"To be my husband...."

"In sickness and in health...."

"In sickness and in health...."

"For better or for worse...."

"For better or for worse..."

"As long as I shall live...."

"As long as I shall live...." Dallas finished, smiling as he watched a single tear drip down Johnny's face.

As their minister began with Johnny's vows, Dally reached a hand up and gently dried his love's eyes for him.

"Dallas do you take Johnny to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He was asked after Johnny had recited his vows.

"Yes I do." Dally smiled excitedly.

"Johnny, do you take Dallas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked the smaller Greaser next.

Johnny nodded, sniffling and trying to hold his tears back. "Yeah, I do." He answered. 

Then the moment they'd all been waiting for finally came.

"I now pronounce you spouses for life." The officiant announced to the couple and the crowd. "Kiss your husband, Dallas." 

Dally didn't need any convincing. He cupped Johnny's sweet face with both hands and brought him forward, kissing him deeply with all the passion he had in him.

"WHOO!" Came a holler from the crowd.

"YeeHaww!" Came another, followed by a celebratory gunshot up into the air and all of the guests cheering together.

This had been a long time coming.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you for the first time, Mr. and...uh Mr. Dallas Winston!" The minister announced, slipping up a little on his words when he realized there was no Mrs. this time.

Nobody seemed to notice, however. They continued to clap and cheer as the newly wedded couple joined hands and walked back down the aisle.

"Let's party, ya'll!" Steve yelled to all the guests, who all replied with even more cheering mixed with a few rebel yells and whatever else everyone felt like screaming in excitement.

Two Bit and a couple of others broke out the beer cases right away and Steve popped open a bottle of champagne, spraying it everywhere.

Two Bit's mom and sister went to work setting out all of the food, and Darry took over the oversized barbecue grill with Steve and Soda at his side to assist. 

"Well here's the Winston's!" Two Bit cackled when Johnny and Dallas finally made it up to the bar the boys had set up. "What'll ya have, Dal? Beer? Johnny, what can I get ya?"

"Thanks, man." Dally smiled, taking the beer bottle from Two Bit, his other arm still wrapped around Johnny's waist.

"I'll just have more champagne." Johnny shrugged. 

"Alright, alright. Comin' right up." Two Bit smiled, finding the champagne bottle and pouring a glass for Johnny. 

"Thanks, Two." Johnny beamed. He was absolutely glowing. None of the boys had ever seen him so happy.

"No problem, kid. You two knocked 'em dead out there. I'd say this'll be the talk of the Greaser side of town for quite some time." Two Bit grinned, handing off beers to a couple of Tim's boys when they passed by.

All the while people were coming up to congratulate the two of them, clapping them on the back, shaking their hands, and even the occasional hug from a few of their close friends.

"Kinda nice gettin' all this attention." Dallas smiled at Johnny once they finally got their plates and sat down at one of the fold away tables. 

Johnny nodded in agreement, swallowing his food before answering. "I don't think I've ever had so many eyes on me at once." He said.

Dallas's smile grew. "Hey, Johnnycake?" 

"Yeah?" Johnny asked, looking up at him.

"Commere." Dally almost giggled, leaning toward him. Johnny met him in the middle and their lips met.

"Now ain't that just the sweetest thing." Buck slurred, smacking Dally on the shoulder as he sat down next to him. 

Dallas sighed. "Bucky are you drunk?" He asked.

"Naw...Naw....Just a little bit..." Buck slurred, patting Dal on the back awkwardly.

Johnny bit his lip to hold in a laugh.

"A little bit huh?" Dally grinned. 

"Yep. Yep that's right. Good party. You know how I get when I drink." He ruffled through Dal's hair as he went to try and stand up. That last thing he said wasn't exactly a sentence that fit all together but Dallas nodded and smiled as if he understood.

It was at that point that Johnny started to laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Nothing Buck was saying was making any sense and it cracked him up.

"I'm....hold on....I gotta piss like a fuckin' racehorse." Buck said after he finally managed to stand from his chair without falling back into it.

"Alright, Buck, you go do that." Dallas laughed, holding his arm out incase Buck fell back before he walked up to the house.

"You know he's gotta give his speech still right?" Johnny was trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah I kinda figured it'd be that way." Dallas admitted with a chuckle, placing his free hand on Johnny's thigh under the table.

Buck's speech did end up being a disaster, of course, but at least it kept the guests all laughing. 

Dallas on the other hand was sinking down in his seat, face red and embarrassed.

Finally Darry ended Buck's little show and let Ponyboy take center stage for his own best man speech, which was nice and well written. They all knew that it would be. Only trouble was the poor kid was nervous as hell and wouldn't quit stuttering. Oh well. It was nice all the same.

Soda and Steve brought out the cake for everyone after Pony was done and everybody was happy for it. Nothing went with beer quite like chocolate cake.

Dally and Johnny cut the first piece together, which then led to them smashing bites of it into each other's faces and getting the crowd roaring with laughter again.

"Where you two goin' on your honeymoon again? I keep forgettin'." Two Bit asked, mouth full of cake.

"Corpus Christi." Dallas reminded him. "Beach town in South Texas."

Johnny was in his lap now instead of his own chair.

"I can't wait." He smiled up at Dally. "I ain't ever seen the ocean."

"You're gonna love it." Dallas assured him, leaning to him for a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Dal!" Darry called. "You two gotta give us a dance before we call it a night."

Dallas rolled his eyes and Johnny blushed.

"Aw come on now." Soda smiled at the pair. "You gotta have a first dance at your wedding."

"I don't know, man...." Dally shrugged.

"Come on. If ya don't then you'll wish ya did later." Pony told them both.

Johnny gnawed at his lip and looked to Dally.

"What do you think?" Dal asked him.

Johnny smiled softly and shrugged, the blush on his cheeks getting darker. "I guess..." he said, voice quiet.

"Alright." Dal agreed, getting up and taking his hand. "But I'll tell ya now I got two left feet."

"I know. I do too." Johnny replied, letting Dallas lead him over to the middle of the yard where some other couples had been dancing. 

.......

"Hey thanks for comin', man." Dallas shook the last guest's hand as he headed out the back gate with the other hangers on. The last ones to leave were Tim, Brumley, and a couple of Brumley's boys. They'd staid behind to help Darrel and the others clean up.

"Hey Ponyboy! Soda! Steve!" Darry called, tossing the last of the empty beer bottles into the trash can. "Get your stuff together and let's get goin!"

Darry and the boys had decided that Johnny and Dallas would need the house to themselves for the night so they were packing up and heading over to Two Bit's place until morning.

"We're comin!" Pony opened his window and called back, shutting it back again after and continuing to gather his stuff for the night. "So how's it feel Johnny?" He asked his best friend then with a smile.

Johnny grinned proudly. "It's great." He told him. "Can't believe we're finally married. It's just great."

"Pony, come on." Soda urged his little brother as he and Steve came from their room and headed for the front door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Pony sighed, shoving his socks into his overnight bag before walking to the bedroom door. "See ya, Johnny." He waved to his friend before disappearing down the hallway.

"Bye." Johnny replied back, standing then and grabbing up his bag of goodies to go get ready.

Dallas meanwhile was busy bidding the Curtis family goodnight outside when Steve placed a rather large box of high quality condoms in his hand.

"These are the good kind." Steve nodded, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Man, come on..." Dallas shook his head and laughed a little.

"Hey, buddy, I'm just lookin' out for ya." Steve replied with a grin. "I don't think we need no little Dally's runnin' around just yet."

"No we don't." Dally agreed. That was one thing he didn't think he'd ever be ready for.

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" Darry hurried them all along before stopping to give Dally a firm but affectionate hand shake and a clap to the back. "We'll be over tomorrow before ya'll hit the road." He told him. 

"Thanks Darrel." Dallas nodded. 

"No trouble. You two have a good night." Darry told his friend, turning then to walk to his truck where Steve and Soda were already lounging in the back and Pony was waiting in the passenger's seat.

Dallas waved goodbye to them all before licking his lips excitedly and hurrying back to the house.

He locked the door before he forgot. The last thing they needed was somebody coming in unannounced while they were in the midst of christening their marriage.

"Johnny, baby, where you at?" He called after making sure both locks on the door held tight.

"Bathroom!" Johnny called back.

"Alright, I'll be in the bedroom." Dally told him, walking back to their room at the end of the hallway. 

He stripped down fully and laid across the mattress, looking up at the ceiling fan with his arms crossed behind his head, just chilling out till Johnny came into the doorway and knocked on the wall, drawing his attention.

If there was ever one moment when Dallas Winston felt like his jaw dropped so far it snapped off its hinges, it was then.

"Well look at you...." he grinned hungrily at Johnny, who was standing in the doorway wearing only a very tight pair of underwear and some very sexy thigh high stockings to match them.

"I look silly don't I?" He blushed and looked to the floor.

"You look damn sexy is what you look like." Dallas told him, eyeing him up from head to toe and back again. "Now come on over here and let's get this party started, huh?"

Johnny practically jumped into bed with him and Dallas pulled him down into a hot and heavy make out session.

"Dallas...." Johnny whimpered, grinding against his husband as they kissed and bit and sucked at each other's skin.

"I got it, I got it...." Dally assured him, a smile on his face as he reached for the box on the nightstand. He showed it to Johnny before moving to put it on. "These are lubed AND textured." He winked at him.

"Gettin' fancy are we?" Johnny muttered, still kissing at Dally's neck.

"Only for you, baby." Dallas bit his lip as he rolled the condom on, reaching for the lube then. Even if the condom was already slicked up there was no way he was going to risk hurting Johnny.

"Dal come on..." Johnny begged him, getting impatient.

"Hold your horses. I'm gettin' there." Dally grinned, positioning himself at Johnny's puckered entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, stopping every now and then to let Johnny adjust and take him in easier.

Johnny kept making these little squeaky moans that drove him crazy.

"Mmmm so tight and hot...." Dally muttered, finally buried all the way in.

"Move...." Johnny pleaded, raising himself up and going back down again to try and get it going faster.

"Oh I'll move alright." Dal grinned, pulled Johnny to him as he rolled his hips, thrusting deep into his new husband and hitting that good spot every time. He knew exactly where it was, and in no time at all he had Johnny clawing at his back and almost screaming as he came hard onto both of their chests.

Dallas jabbed in quickly a few more times to finish himself off, and boy did he get a hell of a finish.

"Fuck...." he cursed as he went over the edge, biting down on Johnny's shoulder as the bliss of orgasm took hold of him.

"God, Dallas...." Johnny panted, trying to get his breath back while Dally pulled carefully out of him.

"Commere." He beckoned for Johnny to lay back with him.

The little Greaser rolled off of his husband and snuggled up against his side while they both panted and tried to come down from their high.

"Not too shabby, huh?" Dally smirked, tilting his head to press a kiss to Johnny's sweaty temple.

"We get to do that all the time now, don't we?" Johnny smiled.

"Damn right we do." Dallas confirmed. "And I betcha it'll get better every single time. Even when we're old and grey."

Johnny laughed softly and buried his face in the crook of Dally's neck.

"What? I'm serious, man." Dal smiled lovingly at him, kissing his forehead and his hair.

"Dal?" Johnny sighed with content.

"Yeah?" Dal asked.

"I love you." Johnny told him.

"Yeah, I love you too, Johnny Winston." He gave him a little wink and kissed his mouth once more.

Johnny Winston. He was Johnny Winston now. 

TBC


End file.
